I have Followed You
by del913
Summary: Chap 3 apdet. Ulquiorra menemani Orihime menyembuhkan arrancar yang terluka. Warn: stelah dipikirkan baik2, judul awal daku ubah, semula 'You' menjadi 'I have Followed You'. semi-canon. ooc. typo. dn segala kekurangan.x. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo. **

**Kalo punya diriku, pasti Ulquiorra hidup ampe ne manga selesai. Huh dasar Tite, bikin Ulqui mati, ga terima diriku *Bhukk - dihajar Tite - kan aku yang bikin Bleach***

**Pairing: UlquiHime *kyaa***

**Genre : Diriku bikin Romance**

**Rated : Cuma T koq**

**Warning : Typo, EYD, Judul ga nyambung bgt. Apaan tu? YOU? K-A-M-U? Ada apa dgnmu….**

**Agak gaje, bukan agak lagi malah. Ripyuw ya…**

**Fic pertamaku di fandom Bleach…. **

**Ganbatte!**

**Don't Like. Don't Read. Just Review. Write everything you want to say.**

**Roll and…. Action!**

You Chapter 1 : Welcome!

"Dan aku akan hidup untuk menyukai laki-laki yang sama sebanyak lima kali" Orihime tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

o0o0o

Lubang hitam itu terbuka, "Ikut denganku, Onna" Gadis berambut orange itu menatap lelaki yang mengulurkan tangan putih pucatnya, wajah tampannya, datar tak menyiratkan secuil ekspresipun. ***kyaa! Ulqui-kun - plakk***

Gadis bermata abu-abu mendekat dan meraih tangan lelaki itu. Sang pemuda mengalihkan pandangan mata emerald miliknya. Kedua sosok itu menghilang dalam lubang hitam itu, Garganta.

o0o0o

Orihime menyadari kakinya kembali berpijak. Lelaki pucat berambut hitam melepas tangan Orihime. Orihime menyadari bahwa dirinya telah sampai di Hueco Mundo, dunia para Hollow.

"Ikuti aku, Onna" Ucapnya. Orihime mengikuti pemuda itu dengan patuh . Diam menyelimuti langkah dua pasang kaki. Hampir saja Orihime tidak menyadari bahwa lelaki itu berhenti. Lelaki itu menoleh pada Orihime, lalu membuka salah satu pintu besar itu denga tangan kirinya. Orihime melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dia melihat sosok berambut coklat dengan wajah tampan di atas sana, menatap dirinya, seringai indah terpampang di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang di Hueco Mundo, Orihime Inoue" Seketika reiatsu orang itu meningkat. Orihime dapat merasakannya. Reiatsu tersebut membuatnya tertekan, 'kuat sekali' batinnya. Orihime mengenal orang ini sebagai mantan kapten divisi 5 gotei 13, Sousuke Aizen.

Aizen meminta Orihime menunjukkan kekuatannya. Orihime memperlihatkan kekuatan penyembuhan yang dimilikinya, dia mengembalikan tangan salah satu Espada yang telah terpotong. Espada berambut biru itu menyeringai, setelah Orihime memenuhi permintaan pribadinya, luka pada punggungnya disembuhkan. Lelaki bermata safir itu membunuh salah satu Espada dan tertawa bangga dengan kerasnya.

"Ulquiorra… Kau yang akan mengurus dan menjaga Orihime Inoue selama berada disini" Aizen berkata dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ulquiorra mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" Selamat… Grimmjow" Aizen menyeringai. Lelaki yang di panggil Grimmjow itu kembali menyeringai.

" Selamat tinggal Mantan nomor 6" Tawanya kembali menggema. Aizen telah benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Lelaki pucat melangkahkan kakinya lalu menoleh pada gadis berambut orange, "Apa kau tetap ingin disini, Onna?" Orihime menyadari bahwa ia harus mengikuti pemuda ini. 'Ulquiorra ya' batin Orihime. Orihime mengikuti langkah sepasang kaki di depannya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi ya, Pet-sama?" Grimmjow tersenyum, lebih tepatnya seringai. " Terima kasih" Ucapnya lagi sambil benar-benar tersenyum. Orihime merasa aneh, seorang espada mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.***bayangkan readers, seorang espada, grimmjow lagi - plakk! memangnya tidak boleh ya author bodoh - sakit***

"Ini kamarmu, Onna." Perlahan tangan kiri yang pucat itu kembali membuka pintu ber-ornamen naga di sampingnya. Orihime dapat melihat sebuah tempat tidur ukuran sedang di sana, sebuah meja agak ke kanan dan sepasang kursi di kiri kanan meja tersebut. Lalu tepat di antara tempat tidur dan kursi terbingkai sebuah jendela dengan jeruji besi terpasang di sana. Bagaimanapun orihime menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah tahanan.

Orihime melangkah masuk, ada pintu lain di kamar itu juga sebuah lemari. 'lemari pakaian mungkin' batinnya. Ternyata ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar seperti dugaan sebelumnya. Namun juga tidak terlalu sempit untuknya, malah lebih besar dari kamarnya di Karakura dulu. 'Karakura ya? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa kembali kesana lagi' batinnya teringat Kota Karakura. Wajah Orihime berubah semakin murung. Ulquiorra menyadari perubahan ini.

"Aku akan datang lagi saat waktu makan malam untukmu" Ulquiorra memberi tahu.

"I-iya" Orihime mengangguk.

"Tukar bajumu dengan baju yang ada di lemari" Ulquiorra menunjuk satu-satunya lemari di situ. "Kau bagian dari kami sekarang, Onna. Masih banyak baju seperti ini dalam lemarimu" U;quiorra menunjuk baju miliknya. Orihime mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu menatap langit melalui jendelanya. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang dalam.

Ulquiorra melangkah untuk pergi. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Orihime. Ia mendengar gadis itu berguman. "Kurosaki-Kun" . Akhirnya pintu itu benar-benar tertutup. Ulquiorra bertahan pada posisinya, membebankan berat tubuhnya pada pintu itu. 'Kurosaki ya' Ulquiorra menghela napas, 'Sepertinya lelaki itu sangat berharga baginya. Lelaki yang dia beri salam perpisahan' batin Ulquiorra lagi.

Langkah Ulquiorra untuk menuju kamarnya terhenti saat Nnoitra Jiruga berdiri dihadapannya. "Bagaimana keadaan Pet-Sama, Cuatro? Kalian telah melakukan apa saja? Sepertinya belum ya? Apa aku saja ya?" Ungkapnya.

"Diam. Itu bukan urusanmu, Quinto."

"Cih! Kau melindunginya ya? Ingin menikmati Pet-Sama sendirian"

Ulquiorra memberi deathglare dengan wajah datarnya **(?)**. "Aku hanya menjalankan perintah Aizen-Sama."

"Sayang sekali, kalau aku jadi kau…. Aku tidak akan menahan diri pada gadis manis itu" Ulquiorra melangkah pergi tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Nnoitra.

"Hey… Cuatro. Kau mendengarku tidak? Ingin ku hajar kau ya? Mau bertarung denganku Ha?" Nnoitra berteriak karena Ulquiorra yang semakin jauh. Ulquiorra memberi deathglare **(Lagi?)**

"Kau tidak pernah menang dariku, Quinto." Lalu Ulquiorra ber-sonido. 'Huh… dasar orang itu' Ulquiorra merutuki Si Quinto.

o0o0o

Ulquiorra melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Orihime. Dia berjalan bersama seorang Arrancar pelayan yang mendorong kereta makanan.

"Oh…. Sekarang kau jadi pelayan ya…. Cuatro?" kali ini yang menghentikannya adalah Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, sang Sexta Espada. Tak ada jawaban dari bibir Ulquiorra dan iapun berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan sorot mata mengejek untuk Grimmjow namun tetap dalam wajah datarnya. Grimmjow mendengus kesal. " Setidaknya bantah aku Cuatro" teriaknya menggema.

Ulquiorra sampai dikamar Orihime. Dia mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan. " Aku masuk, Onna". Ulquiorra sempat terkejut melihat Orihime yang tertidur di atas kasur, namun poker face-nya terpasang lagi. Dia mendekati Orihime, meletakkan nampan di atas meja. Lalu pandanganya beralih pada Orihime. Tampaknya Orihime telah mengganti bajunya dan dia terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Ulquiorra menggerakkan tangan kirinya, menyentuh bahu Orihime dan menggoyangnya, seraya berkata," Bangun…. Kau harus makan malam, Onna…. Barulah tidur" Orihime tak bergeming.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime malah mengingau. Ulquiora menghela napas, lalu meningkatkan tenaga pada tangannya, dan mengguncang tubuh Orihime lagi. Orihime akhirnya terbangan. Dia tampak terkejut.

"A-da apa?" Orihime bertanya. Ulquiorra mengubah arah pandangannya ke atas meja. Orihime mengerti maksudnya. "Baik" Ulquiorra menunggui gadis itu menghabiskan makan malamnya. 'Lagi-lagi nama itu' batinnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, "Aku sudah selesai" Perkataan Orihime menyadarkan Ulquiorra. Pemuda dingin itu mengambil piring bekas Orihime makan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan kamar. Sesaat orihime berkata. "A-Ano…. Terima kasih" Ulquiorra nyaris melengkungkan bibirnya, namun tidak jadi.***author kecewa***

"Sekarang kau bisa tidur. Aku akan datang esok pagi. Mengantar sarapanmu, Onna" Ulquiorra menutup pintu. Lalu memberikan piring kotor Orihime pada Arrancar pelayan. Ulquiorra ber-sonido menuju kamarnya di menara keempat. Meninggalkan Seorang manusia di menara kedua.

Di dalam kamar Orihime menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Ia menghela napas, lelah. Lalu kembali menatap bulan sabit dari balik jeruji jendela. Perlahan Orihime menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia bersiap untuk menutup matanya malam ini. Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya. Dan berharap bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. Ulquiorra yang mengajaknya, Hueco Mundo, bulan sabit dan langit gelap serta ruangan ini. Ia berharap semua ini adalah mimpi dan akan terbangun esok pagi. Orihime memejamkan matanya.

**Cut!**

**A/N : Di fic ini, para Espada, Arrancar dan Shinigami bukan makhluk yang telah mati kayak di Bleach. Tapi manusia yang memiliki kekuatan. Bisa dibilang sama aja kayak Quincy. Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan lebih. Walau mereka manusia tapi ga tinggal di bumi, tapi di Hueco Mundo n Soul Society. Cuma itu ja koq yang beda *anggap ja masuk akal ya readers - kukuku***

Cerita berlanjut!

**Hah…. Selesai juga akhirnya chap 1….**

**Ga OOC kan?**

***author geblek, kenapa Cuatro bodoh nyuekin aku? aq jadi tampak bodoh juga tahu…**

***Grimm?**

***kau itu memang bodoh, kucing biru sialan, deathglare ke grimm**

***deatglare ke ulqui**

***author lari, takut kena tebas. Ntar ga bisa ngelanjutin fic…. Kan kasian readers, pada sedih**

***author di timpuk readers pake duit, siapa yg sedih ha?**

**gomen kalo banyak mistypo dan tidak sesuai dengan harapah readers**

**ripyuw y**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Kalo punya diriku, pasti Ulquiorra ga mati. ampe skrg ga terima ulqui mati.  
**

**Pairing: UlquiHime *kekeke-Hiruma's devil laugh***

**Genre : Tetep Romance**

**Rated : Aku usahain T. pi ga janji *evil smirk***

**Warning : Typo, EYD, masih baru di fandom ini, jadi maaf kalo salah**

**Agak gaje, bukan agak lagi, udah parah.**

**thx bet yg udh nyempetin review chap sblumnya.**

**Ripyuw lge ya… tell me what u think...**

**Don't Like. Don't Read. Just Review**

You Chapter 2 : Hougyoku

Suara yang terdengar dari arah pintu membangunkan Orihime dari tidurnya. "Aku masuk, Onna". Orihime telah bangun namun belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ulquiorra membuka pintu lalu masuk membawa sarapan untuk Orihime. Pemilik mata emerald indah itu mendekati meja lalu meletakkan sarapan disana, lalu menoleh pada Orihime. " Makanlah…. Ini sarapanmu."

"Maaf…. Tapi aku belum mandi. Ulquiorra?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. Aku Cuatro Espada…. Itu namaku, Onna. Setelah makan baru kau mandi." Orihime mengangguk. Ulquiorra beranjak dari kamar Orihime, tidak menungguinya seperti kemarin malam.

"A-ano…. Namaku Orihime. Panggillah aku seperti itu." Orihime memberi tahu. Ulquiorra menoleh.

"Aku tahu. Cepat habiskan makananmu, Onna. Aku akan segera kembali." Ulquiorra meninggalkan Orihime. 'Padahal dia tahu namaku. Tapi tetap saja memanggilku Onna' batin Orihime. Orihimepun menyantap makanannya.

o0o0o

Setelah beberapa saat, Orihime menyelesaikan sarapannya, namun Ulquiorra belum juga mendatanginya. Gadis berambut orange itupun beranjak dari kursi. Dia memutuskan untuk mandi. Dia mendekati pintu lain yang ada di kamarnya. Ternyata benar itu adalah kamar mandi. Lalu ia masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menguncinya.

o0o0o

Knop pintu diputar. Pintu dibuka bersamaan. Ulquiorra memandang Orihime. Orihime memandang Ulquiorra. Sesaat wajah keduanya memerah. Ulquiorra baru saja masuk ke kamar Orihime, namun terhenti karena mendapati Orihime yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk putih. Air segar masih menetes dari rambut orange-nya. Wajah Orihime semakin merah menyaingi tomat.

Ulquiorra berbalik, memunggungi Orihime. "Cepat pakai bajumu, Onna. Aku akan menunggu di luar". Lalu dia kembali menutup pintu. Ulquiorra diam tak bergeming di depan pintu. Dia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Namun semburat merah sudah tak tampak lagi. Poker face telah terpasang lagi.

Orihime terdiam. Cukup lama untuk membuatnya tersadar dan membuka lemari baju, lalu memasang baju itu di tubuhnya. Setidaknya dia ingin saat Ulquiorra masuk nanti, dia telah selesai memakai pakaian.

o0o0o

15 menit kemudian….

Ulquiorra melangkah masuk. Orihime duduk di atas kasurnya. Pemuda pucat segera membereskan piring. Semburat merah terpancar pada keduanya. Hening cukup lama. Akhirnya Ulquiorra yang memecah keheningan. "Nanti siang, Aizen-Sama ingin menemuimu. Aku akan mengantarmu keruangannya." Orihime memandang Ulquiorra lalu mengangguk.

"Setelah itu, kau akan menyembuhkan para Arrancar dan Espada yang terluka. Aku juga akan mengantarmu ke kamar mereka masing-masing, Onna." Orihime nampak bingung, namun mengangguk lagi.

"Aku akan kembali saat makan siang. Dan mulai mengantarmu setelah kau selesai makan siang, Onna." Jelas Ulquiorra.

"Baik Schiffer-san" Orihime meng-iya-kan.

" Sekarang istirahatlah. Kau akan menggunakan banyak tenagamu nanti." Pemuda pucat tampan itupun keluar dari kamar Orihime. Orihime sejenak memandang dan pipinya kembali memerah. Di luar kamar Ulquiorra menghela napas lega. Memberi piring pada Arrancar pelayan dan ber-sonido kembali ke kamar miliknya. Dia tak mau bertemu dengan Espada lain dalam keadaan seperti ini - wajah memerah.

Di dalam kamar, Ulquiorra membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Dia tersenyum perlahan, dia sulit melupakan kejadian tadi. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang manusia. Laki-laki pula. Namun, dia harus cepat melupakannya. Tidak baik mengingat seorang gadis yang hanya ditutupi sehelai handuk.

Ulquiorra beranjak mendekati wastafel. Mencuci mukanya dan menghilangkan sisa air dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung di sisi kaca. Melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya. Dia akan berkeliling Las Noches pagi ini. Mencari udara segar.

o0o0o

Tiba saat makan siang. Ulquiorra menatap pintu ber-ornamen di depannya. "Aku masuk, Onna" Ucapnya. Walau tak ada jawaban seperti biasa, dia masuk. Lagi-lagi Pemuda berwajah stoik itu mendapati Orihime tertidur pulas di atas kasur.

Dia mendekati Orihime setelah meletakkan makanan di atas meja. Sejenak wajahnya memerah lagi. Namun menghilang perlahan, Ulquiorra membangunkan gadis itu. Mata abu-abu milik sang gadis terbuka dan mendapati mata emerald yang menatapnya. "Cepat makan, Onna. Aku menunggumu di luar" Ulquiorra berbalik meninggalkan Orihime. Orihime mendekati meja dan memakan makan siangnya.

o0o0o

Orihime tidak berada di dalam kamarnya lagi. Sekarang, bersama Ulquiorra Schiffer dia menelusuri lorong menara kelima. Mereka menuju tempat Aizen yang terletak di menara tersebut. Ulquiorra berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah pintu. "Masuklah, Onna. Aku akan menunggumu di sini" Orihime hanya menatap Ulquiorra. "Aizen-Sama menunggumu di dalam".

Orihime membuka pintu itu perlahan. Dia masuk dan mendapati Aizen yang berpangku dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Aizen tersenyum pada Orihime. Senyum yang sangat manis. ***Kyaa***

"Bagaimana malammu yang pertama di Hueco Mundo? Apakah nyenyak?" Tanya Aizen.

"Ya…. Aizen-sama." Orihime mengangguk.

"Apakah kau tidak kedinginan? Malam hari sangat dingin di sini. Perlukah aku menyuruh Ulquiorra menemanimu tidur?" Aizen tersenyum jail (?).**  
**

"Ti-tidak p-perlu Aizen-Sama" Orihime menjawab dengan terbata, dia cukup terkejut dengan kalimat barusan. Membuat wajahnya memerah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Hahaha…. Baiklah kalau begitu." Aizen mengalihkan pandangannya dari Orihime. Dia menatap dua Arrancar wanita yang berdiri di kiri kanan pintu. Lalu memberi isyarat untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Mereka tidak mau pergi, untuk itu Aizen meningkatkan reiatsu miliknya. Orihime dapat merasakannya. Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil menatap Orihime kesal.

Pintu terbuka. Ulquiorra dapat melihat dua Arrancar wanita itu keluar dari ruangan Aizen dengan wajah kesal. 'Jadi ini alasan Aizen-sama meningkatkan reiatsunya' pikirnya. 'memberi peringatan pada Loly dan Menoly, sepertinya' tambahnya.

Aizen menyuruh Orihime untuk mendekat. Lalu dia menggerakkan tangannya di atas lantai yang kosong di sebelah mejamiliknya. Perlahan, muncul benda seperti tabung dari lantai. Benda itu terus naik, mendekati tangan Aizen. Lalu terbuka seperti potongan-potongan suatu lempengan. Aizen mengambil sebuah batu dari benda itu.

"ini adalah Hougyoku" Aizen memberi tahu. Orihime menatap terkejut pada Aizen. "Kau sekarang adalah bagian dari kami Orihime. Karena itu aku menunjukkan ini padamu." Aizen memberi penjelasan.

Orihime terlihat sedikit sedih. 'Aku bagian dari mereka ya….' batinnya. Lalu kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aizen-sama mau mempercayaiku dan menerimaku." Orihime tersenyum pahit.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kau bisa keluar Orihime, aku hanya mau menunjukkan Soukyoku. Ulquiorra akan mengantarmu ke kamar Arrancar dan Espada yang terluka akibat pertempuran di Karakura tadi malam."

"Pertempuran di Karakura?" Orihime terkejut lagi. Detikberikutnya Orihime menghilangkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Ya…. tentu saja. Jadi bergegaslah, sembuhkan mereka."

"Baik…. Aizen-Sama." Orihime berbalik dan menuju pintu. Aizen menyeringai lebar. Seorang lelaki berambut perak mendekati Aizen. Dia tersenyum rubah pada Aizen. Aizen membalas dengan seringainya.

Cerita berlanjut!

**Chap 2…. Selesai**

**Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan readers**

**Karena itu… ditunggu kritik dan sarannya yang membangun**

**Biar author lebih semangat n dapat ide bwt nerusin fic ini**

***Grimm: Kenapa hanya Cuatro cha? Aku juga ingin bermain….**

***Cha: Tunggu saja yang berikutnya Grimm**

***Nnoi: Aku ingin menggantikan Cuatro, cha. **

**Biar aku yang menemani Orihime (nosebleed)**

***Cha: Ambulance? Lebih baik Ulqui-kun saja lah…. dia tidak sampai seperti itu.**

***Ulqui: …. (wajahnya memerah)**

***Orihime: ….(Sama dengan Ulqui)**

***Cha :Kalian? Ada apa?**

***UlquiHime: Tidak apa-apa**

***Cha :Eh? Kalian sakit ya? Koq wajah kalian merah begitu….**

***UlquiHime: Tidak apa-apa**

***Ya sudahlah…. Kalau begitu**

***Cha: Review ya**

**Ditunggu...  
**

**Yang biru no….**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo yang punya Bleach. Aku hanya mengobrak-abrik Bleach hingga jadilah sepert ini (?)

Rated: T

Genre: aku berusaha se-romance yang aku bisa.

Warning: Judul diganti, setelah dipikirkan baik-baik, 'You' diganti menjadi 'I have Followed You' , maaf mengenai perubahan judulnya. Semi-canon. Semakin di baca, semakin gaje. Menyebabkan mual yang cukup parah. OOC. Typo. Deskripsi yang tidak jelas soal bangunan murni hasil otak nista aku, berhubung espada di sini manusia, jadilah seperti itu. So, maklumi ya readers. dan segala kekurangan yang lain.

Happy Reading

Don't Like. Don't Read. Do Review.

**^_^**v

**I have Followed You**

**Chapter 3  
**

Ulquiorra melangkah bersama Orihime. Ulquiorra akan mengantarkan Orihime ke kamar para espada dan arrancar yang terluka akibat pertempuran di Karakura. Mereka menuju menara keempat, menara dimana Ulquiorra biasa beristirahat di kamarnya. Tapi, mereka tidak menuju ke kamar itu.

Orihime mengamati lorong yang dilewatinya. Lorong di Las Noches sangat tinggi. Setiap menara di Las Noches terhubung melalui lorong-lorong layaknya labirin. Seluruh lorong tersebut tidak memiliki jendela, hanya ada ventilasi udara diketinggian lima meter dari lantai. Jendela hanya akan ditemukan di dalam menara.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu, sesaat seorang arrancar membungkuk memberi hormat pada Ulquiorra. Lalu, arrancar tersebut membuka pintu. Di balik pintu itulah berdiri menara keempat. Setiap Ujung lorong yang menghubungkan menara memang memiliki pintu masing-masing.

Orihime menatap sebuah aula, seluruh lantai dasar menara memang berupa aula yang berbentuk lingkaran mengikuti bentuk menara. Lantai aula terbalut keramik putih yang menyilaukan mata. Aula di menara keempat cukup besar, di tengah aula ada sebuah meja putih yang besar. Meja tersebut di kelilingi beberapa kursi berwarna putih. 'mungkin lebih dari 15 kursi' batin Orihime. Selain itu juga ada beberapa sofa putih (lagi) yang terlihat empuk mengelilingi meja dan kursi tersebut.

Dan ada sebuah tangga melingkar yang menuju ke atas. Seluruh menara tersebut berwarna putih, kecuali bagian menara yang terbuat dari besi. Seperti pagar penyangga pada tangga, pagar penyangga tersebut berwarna emas. Seluruh bangunan di Las Noches seperti itu, perpaduan warna putih dan emas, termasuk kamar Orihime.

Pada dua kursi yang berdekatan duduklah seorang espada yang berwajah tua dan espada yang sedang tertidur. Espada yang berwajah tua tampak berpikir keras, hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Ulquiorra dan Orihime, sedangkan espada yang satu lagi tidur dengan pulasnya.

Ulquiorra memimpin di depan mendekati dua espada tersebut, Orihime mengikuti dari belakang. "Barragan… bagaimana permainan catur Anda?" Tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Ahh…aku mencoba menang. Tapi… sepertinya tidak bisa Ulquiorra. Aku tidak bisa maju."

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Starrk sampai tertidur." Ulquiorra menatap kakek tua itu datar.

Barragan memangdang Ulquiorara, "Bukankah dia selalu seperti itu. Kau kesini bukan untuk bermain denganku, bukan? Jadi untuk apa kau menemuiku, Quatro?"

"Aku membawanya." Ulquiorra menunjuk Orihime yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Bukankah Ggio Vega terluka? Dia akan menyembuhkan Ggio."

Espada kedua itu menatap Orihime dengan lekat. Detik berikutnya dia tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga tidak mau terus-terusan mendengar teriak kesakitan darinya, mengganggu ketenanganku saja." Baaragan Luisenbarn bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ikuti aku." Lanjutnya.

Mereka bertiga melangkah bersama menuju tangga. Tangga itu terpasang melingkar semakin ke atas mengikuti bangunan menara. Cukup lama mereka menaiki tangga tersebut. Mereka tiba di lantai ke tiga saat Tia Harribel, Tres espada, meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ke bawah. Orihime dapat merasakan ketidaksukaan dari tatapan wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"Kamarku masih satu lantai lagi." Barragan menatap Orihime yang terhenti. Orihime menyadarinya, lalu mengangguk. Mereka meneruskan langkah menuju lantai keempat. Sejenak Barragan menjelaskan mengenai menara keempat pada Orihime.

"Lantai ketiga tadi merupakan tempat Harribel, dia espada ketiga. Kamarku ada di lantai keempat dan Starrk, pria yang tidur tadi, kamarnya terletak di lantai kelima. Sedangkan pemuda di belakangmu itu, kamarnya di lantai keenam," Barragan menjelaskan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kesegala arah. Orihime mengangguk mengerti. 'Kamar Ulquiorra di menara ini ternyata.' Batin Orihime.

Sesampainya di kamar Barragan, Orihime menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan seorang pemuda tampan bernama Ggio Vega. Lukanya cukup parah setelah melawan – yang akhirnya diketahui Orihime – Soi Fon, sehingga menguras banyak waktu dan tenaga Orihime. Setelah selesai mengobati Ggio, Orihime merasa lelah. Ulquiorra menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Onna? Apa ingin berhenti? Kau terlihat lelah, Onna." Ulquiorra bertanya datar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa menyembuhkan yang lain, Ulquiorra." Orihime membantah.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, Onna." Ulquiorra mengerti. "Sebaiknya bergegas ke menara ketiga, Grimmjow terluka lagi. Dia hampir mati melawan Ichigo Kurosaki," Ulquiorra menegaskan. Orihime terlihat cemas mendengar nama Ichigo disebut Ulquiorra.

Mereka berdua kembali melintasi lorong, namun lorong yang berbeda kali ini. Pemandangan yang tampak persis sama. Setelah melewati pintu lorong, aula menara juga persis sama. Hanya saja, tidak ada espada yang bermain catur di sana.

Ulquiorra mendekati tangga ditemani Orihime. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu berlabel 'Kamar Sexta! Ingin hidup? Menjauhlah bodoh!' Orihime sweatdrop.

"Sexta? Aku membawa Orihime Inoue untuk mengobatimu!" Ulquiorra berteriak cukup keras. Grimmjow muncul dari balik pintunya. Matanya menyipit menatap Ulquiorra yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Pet-sama… kau boleh masuk." Ucap Grimmjow lembut. "Kau? Penggemar kalong… tetap di situ." Grimmjow menatap garang Ulquiorra, lalu berbisik di telinga Ulquiorra. "Aku ingin menikmati waktu berdua saja dengan Pet-sama. Aku tidak butuh pengganggu." Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyembuhkanmu berdua saja, kucing biru. Aku ikut bersamanya atau tidak akan ada yang mengobatimu. Aku bisa mengatakan pada Aizen-sama, penyebab kau tidak diobati adalah mengancam jiwa Orihime Inoue. Kau mengerti, Sexta Espada?" Ungkap Ulquiorra, masih saja datar.

"Cih! Kau itu, merepotkan sekali." Grimmjow membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Ulquiorra masuk bersama Orihime.

Orihime mengeluarkan kekuatannya kembali. Dia menyembuhkan luka Grimmjow. Grimmjow menatap Orihime dengan tatapan kagum. 'Tatapan macam apa itu? Kucing biru yang memalukan.' Batin Ulquiorra. Kemudian, Orihime menghentikan aksinya. Dia tampak terengah-engah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? apa mau berhenti?" Tanya Ulquiorra datar. Orihime menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, lalu kembali mengobati Grimmjow.

"Kau manis sekali Pet-sama." Ucap Grimmjow tiba-tiba. Orihime menatap Grimmjow lalu bersemu merah. Grimmjow menyeringai pada Ulquiorra. "Apa lagi, kekuatanmu sangat hebat. Kalau aku menjadi kekasihmu, tentu aku tidak perlu takut untuk terluka." Seringai Grimmjow makin lebar menatap Ulquiorra yang memandangnnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. "Kau bisa berekspresi sekarang, Quatro?" Ekspresi Ulquiorra kembali datar. Dia membuang muka.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Sexta." Orihime hanya menatap diam keduanya dan tetap fokus menyembuhkan luka Grimmjow. Setelah beberapa lama, Orihime telah memulihkan Grimmjow.

"Terima kasih, Pet-sama. Sering-seringlah kemari, tapi jangan membawa makhluk itu." Grimmjow memberi tahu sambil menunjuk Ulquiorra. Orihime hanya tersenyum simpul. Orihime kembali mengikuti pemuda emerald yang meninggalkan kamar itu.

Untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini Orihime melewati lorong yang panjang. "Kau menyadarinya kan, Onna?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Eh?" Orihime tidak mengerti.

"Teman-temanmu. Mereka ada di sini, tepatnya di sarang Tres Cifras." Ulquiorra mengungkapkan. Orihime tertunduk lesu. "Sepertinya mereka sangat ingin menyelamatkanmu. Kau senang, Onna?"

"…" Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Orihime. Wajahnya berubah murung. Ulquiorra menatap gadis yang kini berjalan di sampingnya itu. 'Ada apa dengan gadis ini?' Batinnya. Orihime hanya menatap kosong udara di hadapannya. Dia memang merasakan reiatsu teman-temannya. Namun, dia berusaha mengingkarinya.

Setelah tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Ulquiorra berhenti dan masuk begitu saja. "Dia akan mengobati lukamu." Ulquiorra memberitahu Yammy yang telentang di atas kasurnya.

Yammy bangkit, erangan keluar dari bibirnya. Dia mengangguk, memperbolehkan Orihime mengobati lukanya. Lagi-lagi Orihime berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Dahinya dipenuhi peluh. Wajahnya semakin pucat, berbanding lurus dengan keluarnya reiatsu dari tubuhnya.

Setelah luka bakar di perut Yammy menghilang. Kesadaran Orihimepun menghilang. Sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai, Ulquiorra telah lebih dulu menopang tubuh Orihime. Orihime dapat merasakan dinginnya tangan Ulquiorra sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

"Onna?" Ulquiorra mencoba mengguncang tubuh Orihime. Dia menggela napas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Dasar keras kepala. Beginilah jadinya.' Batin Ulquiorra. Perlahan, Ulquiorra mengangkat tubuh Orihime dan menggendongnya, tangan kanan terselip antara lekukan lutut orihime sedangkan tangan kiri menahan punggung Orihime. Sejenak dia menatap Yammy yang sedang menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, Ulquiorra bersonido menuju kamar Orihime.

Sesampainya di kamar Orihime, Ulquiorra menidurkan Orihime di atas kasurnya. Mata emerald menatap wajah pucat milik gadis berambut jingga. "Beristirahatlah, Onna." Ucap Ulquiorra seraya mengelus lembut pipi kiri Orihime dengan buku-buku jarinya. Ulquiorra meninggalkan gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Lalu mengunci pintu kamar tersebut seperti biasa. 'Nanti malam, aku akan melihat lagi keadaanmu, Onna.' Batinnya.

Cerita berlanjut ke chap berikutnya!

Chap nista ini selesai juga.

Bagaimana menurut readers? Makin nistakah?

Ingin chap yang lebih nista lagi? Sampaikan melalui review *digampar readers*

Arigato

Review?


End file.
